The Soul that is Inside
by Maski1
Summary: [SPOILERS of Chapter 128 and following !] Kanzaki and Nakamura think about Nagisa's and Kayano's relationship. (one-shot of one of my headcannon) English version of my one-shot " L'âme qui est en lui ".


**Hi ! This is my first fanfiction on Assassination Classroom and the first I translate in english. I made an other one-shot based on chapter 173 but it was bad and I didn't know how to write it better, so I just deleted it.**

 **English is not my mother langage. If you find errors please send me a PM. Also, I hope you'll enjoy this little one-shot !**

* * *

Nakamura Rio was sitting at a coffee shop, drinking a fruit juce, the eyes right on her lesson. Even if she was really good in english, communication lessons were more difficult than she thought : she needed to have a good accent but also a perfect controle on herself and on her voice. For someone with a strong character like her, it was hard.

''Good afternoon ! Sorry for being late !'' a girl with a orange dress interrupted her.

Nakamura raised her eyes, seeing her friend's beautiful black hairs, and answered it was nothing, that she had enough homework to never being bored.

Kanzaki Yukiko. Even if they were in deferent universities, they often hung out together. Her calms and reserved made her very popular, what was helpfull to the intertional relations student.

'Hum … I think you shouldn't speak as fast when you're reading something. It is more difficult to understand you and it gives the impression you're boring.'' advised the girl with a shy smile.

Nakamura had encountered her when she was walking home during her last high school year: as her relations with her father was worst than before, Kanzaki moved off and lived alone. As their homes weren't far, the blond required her help.

''Oh ! Isn't Kayano-san over there ?'' Kanzaki suddenly asked.

Nakamura saw a small figure with green hair fashioned in cat ear-styled pigtails.

''Wearing skirt as always.'' the blue eyes girl thought, a little smile on her face.

Kayano Kaede, or Yukimura Akari now. Nakamura keeped wondering why she still died her hair. One time, she saw a photography of her friend before she joined Kunugigaoka. If Kayano was cute with her cat ear-styled pigtails, she was beautiful with her long, wavy black hair, falling on her back.

''Hey ! Isn't Nagisa's girlfriend ?'' a girl yelled at the former actress.

Nakamura and Kanzaki recognized her. As Kunugigaoka's student, Karma portrayed her as ''a girl loved to much by her parents who judge on appearences''. It seems she take pleasures to harass the poor Nagisa, not improving is self-esteem.

With her three friends, she walked towards Kayano, who stay where she was, glaring at them.

''I've always wondering how she knew they were a couple …'' Kanzaki said, a little worried about the situation. ''Nagisa didn't go to Kunugigaoko after our graduation …''

''Who knows ? This kind of bitch always finds how know all things on people they don't like.''

''So flat body, what are you doing here ?''

''It's none of your business !'' Kayano firmly answered, without being intimidated by the tall girl.

''Wow ! It's bad for this girl.'' Nakamura said with a mischievous smile.

''So, you're still dating this travestite with an horrible hair color ?''

A killing intent surrounded Kayano. She looked the other girl right in eyes with her golden orbs full of bloodlust. The same eyes she glanced at the man she hated the most in the world, when he declared the new God of Death was the perfect weapon agaisnt Korosensei. For an instant, Nakamura and Kanzaki thought there was a white rabbit, with standing coat, being about to pounce on the tall teenager.

''Don't you dare call Nagisa like that again.'' the former ''assassin'' warned her.

The other girl began to sweat. Nevertheless, she couldn't look away, as she was hypnotized. All her body seemed motionless.

As for Kayano, thinking she would give up was ridiculous. The time seemed to pass more slowly, even for Nakamura and Kanzaki, who were just watching the scene a few metters away. It was as if they were in another dimension.

Finaly, someone broke the spell :

''Any problem ?''

The two watcher noticed a bluenette, wearing an azure jacket, just a little taller than Kayano.

Seeing him, the girls scattered. Their little confrontation with Kayano and her aura similar to a rabbit made her effects. She ouldn't do that in a hurry.

''It was not a problem, just a little talk. In all case, you saw all the scene.''

''So you knew I was here …''

''Your bloodlust betrayed you.'' she answered him winking at him.

''Eh eh … I can't help, I'm not aware I'm always surronded by it …'' he said with a sad look.

''Praticly all people can't feel it. Even our friends of Class E don't notice it, without Karma-kun.''

''I hope. I don't want to worry anyone … It would be a problem if one day, I have a student whi can feel it … ''

''So he always has a low self-esteem …'' Nakamura thought, a little sad for him. She didn't like to see him like that.

But Kanzaki didn't seem worried. She smiled watching Kayano.

''Nagisa … Even if you're always surronded by this aura, just by looking you we understand you're harmless.'' she told him, looking at him, her twinkling eyes full of tenderness and love.

After a moment of surprise, Nagisa lovingly smiled at her and put his forehead against his girlfriend's, as he did sometimes when I wanted to thanks her for her support.

The black haired girl watched the couple leave, a gentle look and a happy smile on her lips. For a time, she wondered if she was in love with Nagisa or she just admirated him for his feat against Takaoka – and probably she will never know it – but seeing her two friends she stopped to search for an answer.

Kayano was a gifted actress, intelligent and good in all she did if she wanted to succeed. But to Kanzaki, she had an other gift, the more beautiful of all : she was good to make Nagisa smile, to make him happy.

One time, Sugino told her he had always thought that Nagisa's smile was sad, as if there always was a shadow full of sadness on his face. So he was really surprised to see Nagisa laught and smile with all of his heart, particulary at a girl he just met, the day Kayano joined Class E.

Then Kanzaki wondered why he felt more comfortable with his friend.

...

 _Because when you looked her eyes, you knew she didn't judge people on their appearence, their behaviour, their speech or their aura,_

 _Because she judged them by what there is in their eyes,_

 _Because, as him, she thought nobody saw her after her sister's death,_

 _Because, as him, she was left alone, abandoned, before she joined Class E,_

 _She was the only one who saw his soul._

 _..._

Kanzaki looked at Nakamura. She finished by learning her friend's feelings for Nagisa. The blond stare at her with a satisfied smile.

The day when Kayano saved Nagisa, all the class understood : nobody could rival with her and trying would be disgusting.

* * *

 **It was 00H30 when I finished this one-shot in french. XD**

 **I thought about it listening Sk8er Boy (by Avril Lavigne) while I was drawing. I suddenly stoped my work and said : ''Okay, it's been a time I began to think the second part of this song express EXACTLY why I'm a NagiKae trash, I need to write a fanfic on it before I forget what I want to say in it !''.**

 **It's bad I think (usually, I'm not good with one-shot xD).**

 **The story is sooooo cliché ! It's very different of what I usually write but I could say why I love NagiKae in sort.**

 **About, the last sentence, don't think I'm insulting or critizing (or something-you-could-imagine-it-means) any other ship ! The end is just what I thought when I saw Kanzaki's reaction when they visited Kayano at the hospital, and Nakamura's decision of not snatch Nagisa away.**

 **Ah, and don't search where she saved Nagisa : it's just one of my little headcannons. (I don't know if I should make a one-shot of it … What do you think?)**


End file.
